Such adjusting devices are known from the prior art and in each case have a locking device which ensures that the adjusting device is locked on the basis of a frictional engagement between a brake ring and brake elements. The lock is released only when an adjustment movement is initiated by the user. However, in the event of vibrations, there is the risk of the frictional engagement connection being impaired and therefore of an inadvertent adjustment of the motor vehicle interior component occurring.